


your touch burns me

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quackity being touch starved, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: The two reach Quackity's office and he turns to walk in but is stopped by Schlatt's hand on his shoulder. He freezes up and feels his heartbeat harder as Schlatt spins him around to face him."...Schlatt?"Schlatt smiles and moves his hand to rest on the back of Quackity's neck. His thumb rubs slowly against his skin and Quackity wonders if Schlatt can feel how fast his heart is beating. Schlatt leans down and kisses his forehead before pulling back."Keep up the good work, Q."
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 27
Kudos: 353





	your touch burns me

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Quackity is mad. In fact, mad doesn't even begin to describe everything going on in his head. He's furious, absolutely fucking _livid_. He storms down the halls towards Schlatt's partially opened office door with his fists clenched and brows furrowed. He's never been filled with such rage for his boss and it fuels his confidence to a dangerous level as he kicks the door further open and walks in.

Schlatt looks up from his desk, swirls his glass of wine around in his hand as he stares at Quackity. He raises an eyebrow and finishes the deep red liquid in his glass before standing up, ready for whatever fight the younger is about to start.

"You're fucking disgusting, Schlatt!" Quackity yells, stepping closer to his boss. He's not at his height and definitely not as strong, but at this moment he truly believes he could take Schlatt on if he had to. He shoves his hands against Schlatt's chest. "I didn't think you could get any worse! But seriously? _Seriously_!? You can't just fucking decide you're going to knock down people's _homes_. What the **fuck** is that!?"

Schlatt usually by now would've spoken up. Would've cussed and screamed at Quackity, pushed him back, done _something_ \- But instead, he stands still and quiet, an expression on his face that Quackity just can't read.

So he continues.

"You're just fucking this all up. I work so hard to make this country better and you're doing everything you can to make it worse! I'm the reason you're in power in the first place, and this is how you treat me!?"

Quackity's breaths come out unevenly when he finishes, his entire body shaking with anger. He stares up at Schlatt, expecting the worse. He's never been able to get away with shouting like that before.

Schlatt doesn't shout. Doesn't hit him, doesn't scream, or curse. Hell, he doesn't even ignore Quackity to grab another drink.

He raises his hand and Quackity closes his eyes and flinches back, but instead of a harsh slap, Schlatt cups his face. He gently rubs his thumb over Quackity's cheek and sighs. Quackity opens his eyes again and is surprised at the softened expression on Schlatt's face.

"You're right, princess," He says. Quackity expects some sort of, 'just kidding,' or 'sike,' but Schlatt just repeats, "You're right."

Quackity's anger melts away into confusion. "I am?"

Schlatt nods. "I'll do better for you, Alex," He says. "You can ignore that form about the houses, we'll leave them along, alright?"

Quackity blinks a couple of times, trying to process what he's hearing. Schlatt's palm is warm against his cheek and despite the fact that the same hand has been used to hurt him, he can't help but lean into the comforting touch. He gives a small smile. "Thank you."

Schlatt pulls away and Quackity fights off the whine that threatens to escape. "Here, come and have a drink with me."

Schlatt moves over to his desk and sits back down, pulls out two glasses from who knows where and pours out two drinks. He hands one to Quackity who eyes it suspiciously.

"I didn't put anything in it."

Quackity stares at it for a few more seconds before shrugging and drinking it. He's still on edge as he sits down in the chair opposite Schlatt, but the alcohol warms him up and he prays he can relax a little easier soon.

They talk for a while longer. Quackity offers up ideas for the future and Schlatt takes them surprisingly well, even writing some down. It's weird, and there's still a part of Quackity's brain that screams **DANGER** whenever Schlatt moves too quickly, but after another drink, his thoughts stop racing so fast and he finds himself laughing and joking with his boss.

As he's walking out of the office and towards his own room, he can't help the feeling of disgust that builds up as he gently touches his cheek where Schlatt's hand had once been. He'd leaned into it, _liked_ it. He shook his head in an attempt to block out the thoughts that begged him to go back and feel Schlatt's touch again.  
Quackity doesn't sleep well that night.

* * *

He expects it to be a one-off thing, but the next morning Schlatt is still nice. He listens to Quackity as he speaks his thoughts in the meeting with Tubbo and Fundy, offers small words of praise that make Quackity both light up and crumble. He finds himself wanting to please Schlatt more, just to hear that he's done well.  
Schlatt follows him after the meeting, walking alongside him as they discuss how things went.

"You made some good points today, Alex," Schlatt says as if it's just a normal thing he does.

Quackity pushes down the voice in him that says it's a trap. He smiles up at Schlatt. "Thank you. I know some of my ideas might be kinda... A bit much, but I think they could really do some good, right?"

Schlatt hums and nods.

They fall silent again and Quackity looks down at Schlatt's hand. It'd be out of line for him to ask, right? It'd be weird, it'd make Schlatt mad. He looks away when he notices Schlatt's eyes are on him. His face heats up and he knows he's definitely glowing red with embarrassment. Schlatt laughs.

The two reach Quackity's office and he turns to walk in but is stopped by Schlatt's hand on his shoulder. He freezes up and feels his heartbeat harder as Schlatt spins him around to face him.

"...Schlatt?"

Schlatt smiles and moves his hand to rest on the back of Quackity's neck. His thumb rubs slowly against his skin and Quackity wonders if Schlatt can feel how fast his heart is beating. Schlatt leans down and kisses his forehead before pulling back.

"Keep up the good work, Q."

And then he walks away. Quackity stumbles into his office and shuts the door, clamping his hand over his mouth as he slides down the door onto the floor. He's shaking again and his eyes burn with tears. His free hand brushes shaking fingers over the back of his neck and up to his forehead. His skin tingles, or maybe it burns, and Quackity's mind is going so fast he can barely keep up. He can only just about piece together one single thought.

He's _fucked_.

* * *

"I just don't think it's a good idea, Schlatt."

They're in Schlatt's office again, which has become a regular occurrence. Quackity leans back against the wall near the window and sighs before taking a sip of the drink in his hand. Schlatt stares out of the window at everything below.

"Why not?"

Quackity shrugs. "I just don't think it'll work. There are so many ways it could go wrong, and-"

Quackity stops talking when Schlatt moves to stand closer, directly in front of him. He can feel Schlatt's body heat and can smell his drink on his breath as he leans down. His hand once more finds it's way up to Quackity's cheek and Quackity leans into it as he locks eyes with Schlatt.

"Do you trust me, Alex?" Schlatt asks, low voice sending a shiver down Quackity's spine.

Quackity licks his lips and nods. "Y-Yeah. I do."

"I understand why you're concerned," Schlatt continues, hand raising to run his fingers through Quackity's hair. Quackity closes his eyes and melts. "You want what's best for the country and I get that. I do too." He leans in closer and presses a kiss to Quackity's jaw. "We're in this together, aren't we?"

Quackity has to hold on tighter to his glass, afraid of dropping it. He bites his lip and tilts his head slightly to the side as his blush spreads further. "We are."

He feels Schlatt smile against his neck, kissing him again. Quackity grips the front of Schlatt's shirt and keeps him close, even though Schlatt makes no effort to move away. He barely holds back a whine as he feels Schlatt's teeth scrape against his neck just below his ear and-

 _Oh_.

His legs buckle under him and he drops his glass on the floor, his drink spilling onto the carpet as he grabs hold of Schlatt with both hands. Schlatt pays it no attention though, just chuckles against Quackity's skin and bites down again, harder.

When Schlatt finally pulls away, Quackity is barely able to stand. His legs are weak under him and Schlatt has to hold him steady. His neck stings in more than one place and he knows for sure there are marks without even having to look.

"It's us against everyone," Schlatt says, stroking over the stinging skin of Quackity's neck. "Right?"

Quackity nods. "Us against everyone."

* * *

Quackity doesn't know when he stopped flinching when Schlatt would touch him. He doesn't know when his mind stopped screaming **DANGER** whenever Schlatt was close.

He doesn't know when he started actively seeking Schlatt out for comfort.

Quackity isn't sure why he's upset or why he's crying, but his eyes sting with tears and his cheeks are red and the only thing he can think is 'I need Schlatt'. He races down the hallway, stumbles, and nearly falls as he turns the corner that leads to Schlatt's office. He runs into the room and directly into Schlatt's arms.

Schlatt's holds him close, pets his hair, and rocks him in place. He murmurs comforting words to Quackity as the younger cries against his shirt.

"You're ok, Alex," Schlatt says, and Quackity believes it.

It takes a little while for Quackity to calm down. He pulls away when the tears stop and Schlatt gently wipes them away. Quackity smiles and nuzzles against his hand.

"Thank you."

Schlatt nods. "Of course," He brushes stray strands of Quackity's hair out of his face. "Tubbo was asking for you earlier, I think he needs some help with some organizing."

Quackity stays close to Schlatt for a little longer, enjoying the comforting touch for as long as he can before sighing and pulling away. "I'll go help him," He steps towards the door before looking back at Schlatt with a blush and a smile. "Thank you. Again. I'll be back later."

As Quackity walks out, he doesn't see the pleased grin on Schlatt's face.

**Author's Note:**

> yes schlatt is manipulating him.


End file.
